Irken Scientist Vax
Vax is a retired Irken Invader who was shoved into a tube by a man when he was a smeet. He was severely injured on Planet Devastis during a blackout. He could not see, and fell on his head. He was supposed to conquer Planet Meekrob during Operation Impending Doom 1, but before he could get to his ship to go there, some moron in a giant robot blew up his ship. He is now waiting for Impending Doom 20. He is a scientist that works on Planet Vort. History Early Life and Training Vax was born many, many years before Zim. He went to training and was one of the best in it. He had many encounters with well known Irkens such as Defective Zim. He met Shpack when they were taking the final test to become a soldier. They completed it and were sent to the surface as soldiers. As a Soldier As a soldier, Vax did many great survace for the Empire. He helped destroy many enemies' attackes on Irk. He was one of the best soldiers. He plowed right through the ranks. He eventually went to Planet Devastis and past the Irken Elite test, though he was severly injured during the black-out. Luckly, he, along with Thresh, DlareDlare, and Zak, got to the other side of the planet and took their tests. As an Irken Elite As an Irken Elite, Vax did some high servace to the Irken Empire. He led many great raids during the Irken-Clorxian War, and was then sent to Invader Class after the war. As an Invader When Vax was made an Invader after passing the class, he was assigned to conquer Planet Meekrob during Operation Impending Doom 1, but some moron in a giant mech suit(Zim) destroyed his ship before he could get to it. He also had built his own SIR Unit, VIR, and made a Meekrob disguise. He was sent to Planet Vort once it was conquered, and became an Irken Scientist. There he met Invader Vex, another scientist and friend. He also met Invader Ark. They became friends. He also was given the task of testing a JEVI Unit (which made VIR want to get rid of the JEVI Unit), and so VIR made sure that it escaped so that he would stay Vax's SIR Unit. It was three weeks after this that Vax met Invader Jib. The two became good friends for a while, but now Vax hates Jib due to recent events. Later Career His career as a scientist has done very well. He says this might be his calling. He has made many great superweapons and brain probes, and many other stuff. Invader Vax's Inventions are used all around the Empire. On almost every conquered planet. He has recently been studying PSI, AKA, Psionics, and has mastered them. Personality He is very stuburn, selfish, cruel, and clever. He is also a mad genius, and can occasionally be repulsive. He seems to love conquering and building superweapons, and is very good at it also. He can be nice to his friends, but other than that, he's as heartless as any other Irken. He is somewhat fond of Earth and its history. He enjoyes studying the hitry of many planets. Vax is also an indeed very skilled adventurer and Time Traveller. He shows absolute hatred for Nightmare Vax and Justin Beiber. He could probably conquer a planet in 3 days, but he's unwilling to try, since he knows the lab is his calling. He often takes extremely dire situations very seriously, though Plazatrax thinks that he doesn't. This is just because the situations he and Plazatrax get in are not that dire to Vax for he has been in much more dire situations. Vax can be very energetic and fast, and often spazzes out when in a small space, leading him to rub his face and grab his antennae, almost as if he were playing with his own head. Appearance He looks like Zim only taller. He also seems to have a scar on his leg (Which he got during the Irken-Clorxian War) which he never shows. When in his lab, he wears a lab coat similar to Plazatrax' lab coat and goggles. There is also another difference in his normal uniform and Zim's uniform. Vax's sleeves are dark grey and his colar thingies are black. The spots on his PAK are red. Relationships *Invader Zak-He is good friends with Zak. Zak was the first person Vax met when he was a smeet. They have much in common. They both work on Planet Vort, and they're both mad geniuses. *Invader Zara-He's also a good friend of Zara. They met on Planet VKE. *Invader Shpack-He's a close friend of Shpack. They hang out a lot. *Lurk-He is a good friend of Lurk. They hang out on occasion. Lurk is like a son to him. *Tak-He hates Tak because she's annoying. He often calles her an "annoying peasant". *VIR-He's a good friend of VIR. VIR is loyal to him. However, Vax often gets mad at him for beating up Vax's friends. *Lary-He is a really good friend of Lary. They met on Planet Devastis. *Zim -He hates Zim for ruining his mission. *Invader Pris-He is a good friend of Pris. They haven't interacted since Pris was taken to the bridge of the Massive. *Invader Vex-He's good friends with Vex. They met on Planet Vort. Vax and Vex help each other with many of their various scientific exploits. Vax and Vex seem to look up to each other. Vax sometimes gets the feeling that Vex is rubbing his inventions in his face, though he is actually suffering from stress from fighting Nightmare Vax. Vax once attacked Vex after he tried to damage VIR. * Nightmare Vax-They're mortal enemies. They often try to kill each other. *Nex-He has an extreme hatred for Nex, mainly because she has helped Nightmare Tak hurt his friends. *Justin Beiber-He has tried multiple times to kill Justin Beiber. Despite his songs being less annoying than Tak. He made the password to his lab, "KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!!!" And you have to add the 3 explanaton points. *Invader Mez-He's a friend of Mez, though they occasionaly argue. *Invader Jib-Vax and Jib used to be friends, but this ended when Vax left Jib at the end of his own sword, giving Nightmare Vax the advantage to turn them agianst each other. They are now bitter enemies. *Commander Thresh-They met in the Irken Training Academy. They've been friends ever since. *Invader Vile-Good friends. Vile is a helpful ally to Vax, and vice-versa. *Invader Xav-Good friends. He might have a crush on her. If anything, she has a crush on him. *Invader Anthrax-Vax is annoyed by Anthrax's constant transmitting on him and so hates him. *Invader Ark-He is good friends with Ark. Their personalities are quite similar. *Splack-He sees Splack as a good ally and a well pupil. Splack looks up to him. *Scrack-He has only met Scrack once. They are good friends. *Invader Zyl-They are neither friends nor enemies. They do not want to kill each other, but hate each other. *Irken Elite Crux-They are good friends. They met in the smeet class. *Thrax-He trained Thrax himself. They are good friends. *Invader Plazatrax-Good friends. Though Vax is annoyed by Plazatrax always thinking that Vax is "not taking things seriously", completely unaware that Vax has taken things MUCH more seriously. Vax knows that Plazatrax is secretly a KRONOS Unit, but Plazatrax doesn't know that he does. Vax does not mind Plazatrax being an outlawed SIR Unit. *Mep-He hates Mep and would rather not test him. Mep hates him back, but Vax hates Mep much more than Mep hates Vax. After Vax found out why Mep hates him, he told Mep that he did not want to test him because he wanted to stay with VIR as his SIR Unit, and that he wanted Mep to be given to Thrax, as Thrax has always wanted a SIR Unit. Ever since then, Vax and Mep have hated each other not as much, and are starting to get along better. *Almighty Tallest Red-They have been friends for quite a long time. Red, along with Purple, respects Vax for his height. *Vasma-He is good friends with Vasma. Vax told him that he should head to Planet Refugeea to stay and live a life hidden from the Irken Empire. *Invader Meen-He does not know Meen, but wishes to one day meet him. *Rebel Yaz-He sees Yaz as a helpful ally most of the time, as she helped him destroy the Super Changelling, during the Changelling Invasion of New York. *Irken Elite Scythe-He is friends with Scythe. They met during the Irken-Clorxian War. *Xenathu-He is good friends with Xenathu. They often go on misadventures. *FLIR-They usually don't really get along too well, but are kind of friends. Vax secretly kinda likes him, though he is kind of annoyed at FLIR's weird descisions. *LIR Liquid Information Retrieval unit-His relationship with LIR cannot exactly be described. On some occasions, they hate each other, on other occasions, they're best friends and allies. It all depends on the situation. *S.C.O.P.E.R-They are good friends, and S.C.O.P.E.R is loyal to him, though Vax does not like S.C.O.P.E.R.'s friendship with Anti-LIR. *Space-Ops Gav-Vax supplies Gav with advanced weaponry. They are good friends. *Vira-They are fairly good friends, and are quite similar in personality. *Comatose-They are both great scientists, and therefore, they are friends. *Commander Rees-Rees does not fully trust Vax yet, because of how mysterious he is, and Vax does not fully trust Rees yet, because he fears she might loose control. Nevertheless, they are friends. *Irken Elite Sev-He likes Sev, but wishes to get to know him better. *Engineer Jaz-Vax and Jaz are okay friends. Vax is fond of Jaz' skills at enginnering. *Menami-Vax like Menami, as she is a fellow psychic. They often go on adventures in time and space. *Moodge-Vax likes Moodge, but sees him as a threat. *Commander Mie-Vax likes Mie, and respects her. He was in her squad for a little while. Disguise He developed a Meekrob disguise before his mission. It looked EXACTLY like a real Meekrob. He also developed a human disguise for visiting Earth. It looks like Lurk's disguise only with black hair, an emo hair style, and the inside of the shirt is red instead of pink. His cover name is Seth. His disguise also has a built-in voice changer which makes him sound like a human child. His disguise also makes him look shorter. Orbital Storage Station He built a space station which orbits the Irken storage planet. He has a portal to it in both his lab, and his base on Earth. It is where he keeps all his superweapons in storage. Mainly the ones he uses to try to kill Justin Beiber. The Time Machine Vax built a Time Machine which he uses to go back in time to fix things in order to save the Time Dimension. Nightmare Vax tries to stop him and conquer the Time Dimension in the name of the Nightmare Dimension, although Vax always defeats him. During the Irken-Clorxian War During the Irken-Clorxian War, Vax was an Irken Elite. He led many great attacks and raids on Planet Clorx. He got a scar on his leg during the war and never, ever shows it. Trivia of Doom *Vax's voice actor would be John Hurt. *Vax created a mutant menace. *Vax has made many brain probes such as a stupidity brain probe. *Vax's SIR Unit isn't the only VIR. *The password to Vax's lab is "KILL JUSTIN BEIBER!!!". *Vax built a Time Machine which reminded Zara of the TARDIS. *Vax is a mad guiniess. *Vax has a pet Metroid. *Vax has memorized the Afrissian languge. *Vax hates over half of his friends. *Vex gave Vax a head implant which Vax put in the back corner of his head. This implant gives him all the abillities of Vex's implant and gives him the abillity to teleport to The Time Distorter. *Vax once travelled around Planet Robloxia disguised as Zim. Quotes *"I want to kill Justin Beiber." To Vex *"Shut your face, annoying peasant!" To Tak *"I should tell you that Irken superweapons are indeed dangerous." To Yavarx *"Nightmare Vax! What are YOU doing here?!" When seeing that Nightmare Vax beat him to the Time Island *"VIR, TAKE CARE OF TAK'S WEAK MACHINARY!" To VIR *"I never thought I'd build a Time Machine. But it's just such a good idea!" After building the Time Distorter *"I thought you could always cry, Lurk." To Lurk *"And here we go again." After going back in time *"VIR! TAKE CARE OF THE INTRUDERS!" To VIR *"I see nothing in the fabric of the Human race. They must be destroyed. They will be destroyed." To Plazatrax *"That's it! You have been in my life too long, Nightmare Vax! Prepare to die!" Before racing Nightmare Vax to the Time Temple *"IT'S TIME FOR SCIENCE!!!" Before experimenting *"Do you know what that means? It means I hate you and I will laugh if you fail your latest plot. Now get out of my sight." To Zim *"Better leave this time period before you destroy it." To Nightmare Vax *"MUFFINS ARE RUBBISH!" -To Vex Other Space Station Vax has a space station in the gas of Planet Uranus. He uses this space station to study the planet. From space, this space station looks like a huge crack in the planet. (Joke on pitiful human biology) Gallery Vax revised.jpg|Standard Vax. Vax real science!.jpg|Vax's scientist uniform. Vax in disguise.jpg|Vax's Meekrob disguise. Vax as a soilder.jpg|Vax as a soldier. Irken Elite Vax.jpg|Vax as an Irken Elite. A-metroid.jpg|Viva, Vax's pet Metroid. 65ffba705fba3b8e1474828a7e26f67f8 converted.png|Vax's Time Machine. TEH IRKEN TIMELORD BLAHFJSDHFJL.png|VAX IS A TIME LORD NOW! (Picture made by YourFavoriteFangirl Planets been to *Irk *Vort *Conventia *Minecraftia *Afriss *Foodcourtia *Uranus *Vraal *Shlookatpoox *Etrax *And many more Category:Invaders Category:Irken Scientists Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Dangerous Category:Fanon Category:Soldiers Category:Time Travelers Category:Invader Vax Universe Category:The Irken Empire Category:Characters Category:Ex-Invaders Category:Zim haters Category:Inventors Category:Psychics